The Individual and Colorful
by OracionMist
Summary: Koko, Naruto, and Aya, three unique students at DWM Academy are going for an interesting new ride when the addition on Lord Death's son arrives, and they're pulled into strange adventures and discover hidden pasts that may change their outlook on things. Graduating never sounded so far away. OC-centric. Death the Kid/OC Asura/OC.


**A/N: OracionMist here with a new story! This story is special, since it's something my best friend Anime Kitty24 has wanted me to write in a long time, and after much delay, here it finally is! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, not Naruto or Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Naruto, hurry up! That Kishin's getting away!" Yelled a girl with short brown hair and blue rimmed glasses which gleamed from the reflection of light to cover her blue eyes; wearing the DWM Academy uniform in her own fashion with a lilac bow instead of a tie as she leapt from rooftops after the evil soul with her partner behind her.

"We'll make it, Koko-chan. It's fine." The blond tried to calm his Meister. Naruto Uzumaki was a Demon Weapon that most hated especially among society, but he had Koko Tokushu, who had been friends with him for as long as he could remember. They both got along well with their similar personalities and pasts of being orphans; the two were almost inseparable. The fact that they were compatible was quite questionable to others though.

Koko shook her head, "No way, I just know Aya will steal our target again! She always gets teamed up with us."

Naruto sighed, "You know that she wants to work alone, but she can't because of the rules."

"It's still not fair."

Aya or Aya Suisho was an Autonomous Weapon. She had known Naruto and Koko for roughly the same amount of time; she was and even currently is a huge mystery to the two, but she was the complete opposite of his Meister, so a majority of them being together would be them being practically mortal enemies or best friends along with her being the one to look after Koko, Naruto and herself as somewhat of an older sister figure. He'd long given up trying to stop their fights as he got involved one way or another, and got hurt in the end by one or the other or sometimes both.

"We're almost there, Naruto!" The brunette alerted as she jumped down from the roof.

"Right!" Naruto leapt after her as he took into his Weapon Form as his orange colored soul went to her hands and taking the shape of black clawed gauntlets with the tips of the claws red.

Koko jumped between the sides of the walls as she came down before flipping as she landed on her feet and turned the corner to see a horse sized gray wolf with crystals protruding from its body and a blue colored six sided crystal shaped marking on its forehead sitting up as it ate the Kishin Egg with a gulp.

Naruto returned to normal and gaped along with his Meister. The wolf stood and walked over the duo before it stopped when it was a few feet away and spoke in a voice befitting a serious adult woman, "You were too slow. It took you both too long to find the target."

The gauntlet-Meister regained her composure to yell, "You cheated Aya! You probably used your doggy or some other animal senses to find it!"

The wolf now known as Aya scoffed, "Cheat? I have too much pride for such a thing." She returned to normal to show a girl with arm's length black hair with red bangs and ends in all black with a form-fitting shirt and jacket and jeans along with boots, her crystal mark was still visible as it shifted colors and her red eyes showing her distaste of the remark. "And I was a wolf, not a little dog."

"They're both dogs!"

The blond Demon Weapon got in the middle before his childhood friends started fighting like they usually did, "Why don't we give the boss a report on our finished job?" He stated as his stomach growled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "And get something to eat?"

The female Weapon stood straight as she nodded and brought a large hand mirror from her pocket and wrote the numbers as Koko and Naruto stood next to her. When Death appeared and happily gave his greeting, "Hi you three, so you finished your job?"

Aya nodded, "Yes sir, our task is done, the target's captured."

"We would've been fine without your help though." Koko pouted. "Can't we just go on our own? We split up whenever we get to the place anyway."

"Now now Koko, Aya doesn't have a Meister so she can't go on missions by herself, and since you three are good friends, there's no harm!"

Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Why does Aya refuse a Meister? I know she can fight without one, but wouldn't she be a lot stronger with one?" The blond truly was curious on the fact that his other childhood friend would venomously refuse any and all requests for a Meister.

"Yeah you're right. She's really strong too, like she's been fighting forever. Not to mention she acts like an old lady." The brunette added as neither she nor her blond partner noticing said girl and Shinigami tense momentarily.

"Yeah, you could probably call her baa-chan if you only hear her voice." The two immediately got distracted and started laughing as they went on using her as their topical humor.

"Aya…" The ravenette's fringe covered her face as she had her hair transform to hold the mirror so both her hands were free as they slowly went above their heads. "Smack!" And swiftly brought them down, soundly hitting Koko and Naruto in the head and sending them sprawling on the floor with bumps on their heads.

Naruto was the first to recover as he rubbed the back of head, "What was that for?"

"I will not be the bud of your jokes." Aya said as she looked at the amused Lord Death with an annoyed look, "We will be taking our leave."

"Sure! Have a nice day and come to class tomorrow!" With a wave and cheery tone, the mirror became normal as the Weapon put it back into her pocket with Naruto and Koko nursing the bumps on their heads.

"Let's go home. I'll prepare miso ramen for you two." The serious girl said as two blurs passed her.

"Hurry up Aya!" Naruto and Koko yelled as the two bounded off to their shared home.

Aya sighed, "They lose the target to me, but when I mention food they can get by me like nothing. Hopeless duo."

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning<span>

"Man if Aya didn't eat half the souls, we could've reached at least eighty by now." Koko sighed as she stretched while she and Naruto were walking through the halls of DWM Academy.

"Yeah, but we can't do much since the rules say that a Weapon needs a Meister."

The brunette pouted, "But she turns into animals with crystal sticking out! That's more like a pet than a weapon!"

"You do have a point." Naruto said as he went through his memories of the similar-aged solo fighter turning into types of dogs, cats, ferrets, and birds. The only noticeable things would be all of them being bigger, gray in color most of the time, and have crystals protruding. Those forms couldn't really count as Weapons.

"Who's more like a pet than a weapon?" A voice made them jump and turn around to reveal the devil herself. "Please tell me you two, I would love to know who to pummel and keep from taking jobs for a month. As I recall, a certain blond has classwork to catch up on."

Naruto paled, fights he could handle, school he couldn't, "Nothing at all Aya-chan!"

"Yeah we're uh… thinking of getting a pet!" Koko stammered out as she knew that Naruto stuck in make-up class meant boredom from no work.

Aya just raised an eyebrow as she asked blankly, "Really? A pet? What kind?"

"Porcupine/Fox!" The two yelled before looking at each other and exclaiming the reverse.

The Autonomous Weapon just shook her head and walked away, "You two are hopeless. Just get to class and we'll look for a job later."

Koko noticed and wondered, "Hey Aya, you're going the wrong way!"

"I have something to do."

"Well tell your partners at least!" Naruto exclaimed as he expected his fellow Weapon to just ignore him. He just groaned, "Whatever! Come on Koko-chan, let's go!"

"I'm surprised she's skipping class." The brunette mentioned, "I mean I get that she hates loud places, but other than you and me, the noisy guys like Black Star and Soul Eater are out on missions right now."

"Maybe it has something to do with the candles? Since she has no one that she's friends with other than us, she'd get too violent." Naruto thought with a frown as he remembered the first incident with Aya actually transforming and lashing out after an argument with Koko; the Autonomous Weapon had to be restrained and out of the room until she calmed herself. The blond himself also had problems sometimes, but he had a partner to work things out with.

"We can make ourselves better without Aya-chan!" The Demon Weapon yelled, "We might have to go for a slightly easier one though, but it's better than being stuck in school."

Koko thought for a moment before responding, "Yeah, we'll be able to get you to become a Death Scythe in no time! We are in the EAT class after all!" The two darted of the mission board.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

"You know you can't go in there without permission from the Headmaster. Or do you want punishment?" Sid said to Aya when he'd come across her staring at the door to Lord Death without even moving.

The raven merely glanced at her teacher from the corner of her eye before resuming her task. The Meister sighed at the young Weapons actions and walked to the door and began knocking. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to ask him something in person, didn't you? Standing there won't get you anywhere." Sid explained nonchalantly as he left Aya where she was, "Do it again and I'll be sure to punish you."

"But-"

"Yes~! Who is it?" Death's voice called out making the Autonomous Weapon freeze.

After taking a few deep breaths, Aya responded, "It is Aya Suisho, Sir Death. I'd like to… talk about the past."

Back to Naruto and Koko

"Well this is the best we could get without notification and Aya-chan, but the location…" Naruto droned with false enthusiasm.

Koko growled as she twitched at her surroundings as if it were poison, "But a sewer?! Couldn't we have gotten somewhere else than inside this germ infested overgrown pipe?! Ngh… I can feel the bacteria crawling up my legs!"

The blond weapon sighed, growing up on the streets as kids; Koko had gained problems dealing with dirty environments and OCD for cleanliness. Despite being the more friendly and touchy one than Aya, she would pull out her pocket-sized hand sanitizer and rub frantically before stopping when she deemed herself satisfied. The only ones the Meister hasn't done that to once would be himself and the Autonomous Weapon. And that was only because she knew where and what they had touched most of the time.

"It was the only one we could sneak by, Koko-chan. Don't worry though! We'll be in and out with our target in no time!" Naruto cheered positively as he transformed.

The brunette only winced as she treaded the ankle-high undesirable to know liquid. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Aya<span>

"So you still resent me for what happened long ago?" Death asked Aya, who merely looked away with a scowl.

"What do you mean, Sir Death? I have shown no signs of resentment towards you or anyone."

"You still refuse a Meister, and you won't work to becoming a Death Scythe like the others." The Shinigami stated. "The Kishin that you've caught go to Koko and Naruto's count; they don't even notice it. You just pretend it is in your count."

"I am working for something. That's enough for me."

Death got annoyed with the Autonomous Weapon's tone, and gave her his signature Reaper Chop. "The past is the past, Aya, and I know you hate what I did long ago, but it had to be done."

Aya was silent as she momentarily ignored the throbbing pain on her head. "I still had a duty to fulfill."

"Well your new one has been fun, right? You have those kids and I have my son."

The Autonomous Weapon smiled faintly before frowning, "Well they shouldn't call me old, considering I took them in."

Death laughed happily, "Compared to anyone, we're relics, so it shouldn't really matter! Oh, and do you know they went on a mission without you?"

Aya held a blank expression before turning around. "Where did they go?"

"It seems they took the one with a Kishin hiding in the sewers."

The raven walked away quickly as she covered her smirk.

The Shinigami knew the deceptively young looking weapon was happy with the news, even if she was upset about being left behind.

* * *

><p>"Ah… I want a bath…" Koko whined as she and Naruto trudged back to their apartment.<p>

"You and me both, Koko-chan." The blond weapon agreed before quickly adding, "We better hurry before Aya-chan finds out that we left her out."

The brunette scowled, "I wish we did bring her along! I would've loved seeing her oh so pretty fur dirty with sludge!"

Finding the Kishin had been rather easy and beating it with a single swipe was easier, but it was really taxing on the cleanliness loving Meister.

Naruto knew that bad mouthing their all-around cook of the house was a bad idea, and he was correct when a familiar cold voice stated, "It serves you right, leaving your other partner behind."

The two jolted as they turned to see Aya reading a novel. "Go take a bath, and as punishment, I'll have you two hand scrub every dirty foot print you two just made coming in."

"That's not fair, Aya!"

"Would you rather I spike your food?"

The pair both shook their heads as they rushed to the bathrooms, "Anything but that!"

The Autonomous Weapon watch the two run before sighing as she went back to reading, "What a handful those two are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 1! Naruto is a Weapon with Koko as his Meister, and Aya is an Autonomous Weapon taking care of the two of them. These two OC's are specially designed for Anime Kitty24, and this story is dedicated to her as well... I'm sure that when she knows that this is out, she'll be very defensive of this story; which could be useful, being as I am not as knowledgeable about Soul Eater as her.**

**Other than going mostly OC-centric, this will be going by canon, so this is their prologue. In the next chapter, we'll have the introduction of Anime Kitty24's absolutely most favorite character, and it'll really be a good read!**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
